


Your best kept secret

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, awkward!derek, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where The Pack thinks that Stiles is a virgin, but he isnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your best kept secret

”Okay, there’s a unicorn harassing the town and I looked into it.” Stiles looked around at the pack. “it’s actually pretty difficult to get rid of. We need a whole bunch of stuff, but I talked to Deaton and he’s on it. He said it’ll be a couple of days before he can get everything, though, so in the meantime, we’ll have to be extra careful.” He locked eyes with Derek. “This isn’t something we want to fight, okay? No going after it on our own.” Derek got the hint and nodded.   
“Anything we have to be extra careful about?” Lydia asked. 

“Well, it’s usually lurking in the night, that sort of thing, uh, and then it only eats virgins, but everything that gets in its way is an enemy too, so just say clear.” Stiles explained, but he nearly didn’t even finish his sentence before Scott and Derek stood up. They seemed to have been silently communicating while Stiles told the last bit of information, and they had apparently reached an agreement.

“If it specifically goes after virgins, we’ll need fulltime protection for Stiles. I’m thinking that we make shifts of some sort.” Derek said and Scott nodded.  
“Yeah. In school it won’t be a problem, we’ll all be there, and lacrosse training won’t be a problem either. I could sleep over at your house one of the days, Stiles? Yeah, let’s do that.” Scott mumbled a little to himself. 

“And then the next day, Derek, you could keep watch outside his window? And then we can just agree to all stop by and look, see if everything is okay throughout the days. Is that a deal?” 

The pack nodded and made affirmative noises, all except Stiles. He looked a little confused and embarrassed, but also amused, which was a weird combination.  
“It’s really sweet of you guys and all, but that won’t be necessary.” He spoke up. Every head turned to him.

“Of course it is. You’re pack and we protect pack.” Derek said. “It’s really not a problem.” Scott confirmed.

“Yes, I know. And I appreciate it…” Stiles’ neck turned a little read and Danny began chuckling in the corner. Danny wasn’t officially pack, but he came to all the meetings and helped where he could. “But you really don’t have to look out for me specifically. If you know what I mean.” Now Stiles’ face began doing an impression of a tomato: read all over. 

Lydia was the first one to get it, it seemed. Her eyes widened a little bit: “really?” Stiles nodded.

Then came Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Allison. They all had similar reactions to Lydia, either smiling, laughing a little or looking surprised. Erica even went as far as to say “you go, Batman.”

The only ones who didn’t seem to get it was Derek and Scott. Why they were so oblivious, Stiles didn’t know. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Scott asked after a little while of silence.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but Danny beat him to the punch. “he’s not a virgin, guys. Hasn’t been since… Half a year ago or something? That was a wild night.” Danny winked at Stiles and in return, Stiles smirked at Danny.

Scott looked shocked and a little disgusted. “I did not need to know that.” He said at the same time as Erica blurted: “Wait, you and Danny?”   
“No. It was a one - “ Danny interrupted him: “four, Stiles.” 

“yeah, okay, it was a four time thing.” 

As soon as Stiles finished his sentence, Derek growled. It was a loud growl, one that Stiles had never heard before outside of fights. Derek also flashed his eyes at Danny, which surprised Stiles a lot.

“Hey, stop that.” Scott said. “What are you doing?” Stiles asked. Lydia scoffed beside him. 

“Stiles, for a smart person, you’re really stupid.” She just said. Stiles squeezed his eyes together. “Excuse me? I am very smart.” He defended himself and Lydia nodded. 

“yes. That’s what I said. But you’re also very oblivious.” She explained. Stiles was back to looking confused.

Erica stood up and took Boyd’s hand. “We should go.” She looked around with a stern look. “all of us.” She said and Stiles stood up too, but Lydia stopped him with a hand on his chest, pushing him back down on the couch. “Not you.” She said.

A couple of minutes passed and then the only ones left in the room were Stiles and Derek.

“Mind telling me what the fuck just happened?” Derek looked a little sheepish.

“It’s nothing. Just forget it.” He said. Stiles crossed his arms and shook his head no. He wouldn’t forget it. But before he could do anything, his mobile vibrated with a text. It was from Lydia.

#Lydia: He’s jealous. Do what you want with that information.#

Stiles looked up and found Derek staring at him. He turned the mobile towards Derek and let him read the text. “Is that true?” he asked.

Derek nodded. “Does that mean that you… Like me?” Stiles asked carefully. Again, Derek nodded, but this time a sigh followed.

“I really hoped you wouldn’t find out.” Derek admitted. Stiles stepped forward towards Derek. “Why?” he asked. 

“Because I know you don’t feel the same way.” Derek told him, and Stiles shook his head. “You’re wrong. I do feel the same way.”

Derek’s eyes widened and Stiles took the last step, eliminating the space between them. That was all it took for Derek to lose control. He kissed Stiles and let his hands roam around his upper body. Stiles moaned and planted his hands under Derek’s shirt, feeling his abs. “God, you’re unreal.” He murmured under his breath.

Derek pulled back and Stiles let out a disappointed sound. “Is it okay if I take off your shirt?” Derek asked and it didn’t take long for Stiles to nod. Their shirts ended up on the floor in the corner and Derek buried his head in the space between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. “You smell so good.” He admitted.  
They began kissing again, this time with intent. Derek started licking into Stiles’ mouth, angling his face so the kiss could go deeper. He loved the sounds Stiles made. Slowly, they moved towards Derek’s bedroom, shucking off clothes as they went.

When they finally got to the bed, Stiles was only wearing his boxers while Derek still had his pants on. Stiles was planning on changing that. He fumbled with the zipper but eventually got it open. In his defense, it was kind of hard to work open a zipper when there was something massaging his scalp and moaning for him to come back and kiss him. Derek was kind of needy, but Stiles loved it.

When the zipper got zipped down, Derek stepped out of his pants. Stiles was happy to discover that Derek was wearing boxer briefs. They left nothing to the imagination. Derek’s dick was hard and pushing against the fabric of his underwear. There was a little damp spot, and Stiles guessed that it was precome.   
“Come here,” Derek said quietly and Stiles complied. Their lips crashed again and Derek pushed Stiles onto the bed. Derek lay on top of Stiles and rutted a little against Stiles’ thigh.

Stiles’ hands roamed down and grabbed Derek’s butt in his hands, but he wasn’t satisfied. There was fabric between their skin. “Off, off.” He pleaded. Derek heard him and pulled back, just to grab his underwear and pull it off. Then he grabbed Stiles’ and did the same to his.

Finally, there was nothing between them and Stiles rubbed their dicks against each other. Derek let out a little noise that had Stiles moaning. “Can I blow you?” Stiles asked carefully. He had no idea where the line was and he didn’t intend to cross it, but he just had to ask. Derek nodded. “God, yes.”

Stiles flipped them, so that Derek lay with his back on the bed. Then, he lowered himself so that his mouth was right in front of Derek’s erect dick. Stiles got a good look at Derek’s dick and it was beautiful. He knew that beautiful wasn’t usually a word used to describe a cock, but this way, all flushed and uncut, it really was beautiful. 

Stiles kissed the shaft and was rewarded with Derek’s groan. The, Stiles licked a stripe along Derek’s length before taking him in his mouth. He tasted a little bitter, which was probably the precome, but Stiles didn’t hate the taste. He actually quite liked it, if he was being honest.

He started sucking and bobbing his head up and down while one of his hands was pumping at the base of Derek’s dick. The sounds Derek made were incredible and almost made Stiles come then and there. 

“Stiles, I can’t…” Derek warned Stiles. Stiles stopped sucking and let go of the dick, but placed one last chaste kiss on the tip before pulling himself up so he was face to face with Derek. Derek captured his lips in a hard kiss and Stiles’ dick twitched a little. Derek spit in his hand before curling it around both of their dicks and rubbing them together, jerking them off. 

It didn’t take long before Derek was coming with a little shout, and Stiles followed soon after. He curled up in Derek’s arms and just lay there, catching his breath for a few minutes.

“We should probably clean up.” His voice sounded too loud in the quiet room. He could feel Derek moving under him. “yeah.” 

They both got up and went to the bathroom, cleaning the come off they hands and stomachs. Then, they took a shower together, where Derek returned the favor and gave Stiles a blow-job. 

When they went to sleep, they did so curled up in each other’s arms, and Stiles couldn’t have been happier that this was how the night turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> It was my first smut, soooo... yeah. Sorry about that xD


End file.
